1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to X-ray devices, and more particularly to a pair of laser guides which act to properly position an X-ray device.
2. Background Information
The use of X-rays in the treatment and diagnosis of patients is well known throughout the world. Generally, an X-ray apparatus includes an X-ray generator which generates an X-ray beam which is collimated by a collimator to the correct size field to pass through a patient's area of interest and produces an image on a receptor. In many cases, the receptor is film upon which an image of a patient's bones or other diagnostic areas are captured. The X-ray generation system, which may be either portable or stationary, usually includes a transformer and a generator to transform ordinarily available mains voltage to appropriate high voltage for generating X-rays. For obvious reasons it is imperative that the X-ray generator be aligned with the receptor.
In many cases a grid is interposed between the X-ray generator and the receptor to reduce the scatter associated with X-rays and produce a clearer image. Ordinarily, such a grid is formed of parallel strips of lead which are aligned vertically to a line between the X-ray generator and a given point on the grid. That is, while the rays projected directly beneath the X-ray generator are vertical, rays which intersect the grid intersect at an angle which becomes more acute the further they are away from vertical. Usually, if a grid is used, the X-ray system is aligned as follows: the X-ray generator, the portion of the patient to be X-rayed, the grid, and then the receptor (the receptor is most often referred to as “film”). The strips of the grid are parallel to each other and aligned with a line between the generator and any particular point on the film. Because lead blocks X-rays, the grid insures that only X-rays generally in a direct line between the X-ray generator and a particular area of the film reach the film. Random, non aligned, rays are blocked by the lead in the grid which reduces scatter and improves image quality.
Recently, digital X-ray receptors have been developed with which the X-ray image is produced in a digital form rather than upon X-ray film. X-ray apparatus may generally be categorized as either high energy or low energy units. High energy units are desirable, because they are capable of obtaining much clearer images, particularly when projected through thick areas of body mass. New high energy self contained X-ray systems which are relatively small, lightweight, portable, and include all elements in a single unit have been developed relatively recently.
One common application of X-rays involves the placement of the patient upon a table and projecting X-rays through the affected area of the patient's body and onto the receptor. It is imperative that the X-ray generator and receptor may be moved to position the device over the appropriate area without causing the patient to move unduly or be placed in an uncomfortable position. For purposes of this application, the term “patient” refers not only to human beings but to animals such as horses, dogs, etc. which may be X-rayed in the course of treatment by, for instance, veterinarians. For purposes of this application, all of the X-ray elements including the generator, transformer, and collimator, will be refereed to as the X-ray device.
In most instances, the patient is placed on some form of table with the X-ray device suspended above the table. The receptor and the grid are most often placed into a tray which is removably affixed to the table beneath the patient. In some cases the X-ray device is capable of being moved in two directions in relation to the length and width of the table which are considered the X and Y directions. The X-ray device is also, often, capable of being moved closer or further away from the patient (up and down) which is considered the Z direction. Although the above description assumes the table is horizontal, the “table” could be vertical or in some plane other than horizontal.
In most instances the X-ray device projects a set of “cross hairs” onto the table, image receptor, or the patient which help to align the X-ray device with the proper area of the patient. However, these cross hairs are often difficult to see in some lighting situations, particularly where the light is bright, and do not help with determining the proper distance between the X-ray device and the receptor. In order for the X-ray picture to be as clear and detailed as possible, it is important for the X-ray device to be the appropriate distance from the receptor.
Although the cross hair aiming method described above solves some problems relating to the correct positioning of the X-ray device in the X and Y direction, it does not work well in some lighting situations and does not solve problems relating to the correct positioning of the X-ray device in the Z direction.
The instant invention is a laser guide for an X-ray device which is unique, original, and solves all of the above noted problems relating properly positioning an X-ray device.
The ideal laser guides for an X-ray device should provide for the proper positioning of the X-ray device in the X and Y directions or along the length and width of an X-ray table. The ideal laser guides for an X-ray device should also be capable of being used to correctly position the X-ray device in the Z direction or closer or further from the patient and receptor. The ideal laser guides for an X-ray device should also be rugged, inexpensive, and easy to use.